thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nostalgia Critic (Show)
"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I google it so you don't have to!" Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Along with Power Rangers, The Nostalgia Critic has also reviewed the films Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles trilogy, Super Mario Bros., Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Space Jam, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Wizard, Batman & Robin, 3 Ninjas, Masters of the Universe, Follow That Bird, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Surf Ninjas and Kazaam. He has also done videos on both the trailer and release of Cloverfield. Occasionally, he will also do special videos like his visit to the midnight release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and a look at 90's Sport Films. He has also done Top 11 lists on the Naughtiest Animaniacs moments, the Scariest Nostalgia Moments, The Catchiest Theme Songs, the Greatest Drug PSAs, Hottest Nostalgic Animated Women, Saddest Nostalgic Moments and Greatest Nostalgic Animated Shows. He has also reviewed the television series Captain Planet, Double Dare and Saved by the Bell. Walker's other major character, Chester A Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review. The Nostalgia Critic gained even more fame, when he launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian The Angry Video Game Nerd, which began due to the endless comparisons between the two critics. The Nerd posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, The Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the complimentary message and another video in which he blasted The Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers plastered all over) stating his "distaste" for the Critic, who responded by challenging the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, The Critic and the Nerd met at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey and had a fake brawl. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1 and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. This in turn led to The Final Battle between the Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd, leaving the viewers with a teaser of the possibility of a sequel to The Final Battle. Despite this, the Nostalgia Critic was able to do some other reviews after the course of The Final Battle, looking relatively unscathed and unharmed. This seemed to not bother the fans of the Nostalgia Critic since he is apparently a fast healer. After his fight with the Nerd, the Nostalgia Critic went on to review two more videos, the first one called Drew Struzman Tribute, which consisted of many hand-drawn posters from movies made by the same artist. His next video was Halloween 08 Special that had the Nostalgia Critic doing a review of a bear named Teddy Ruxbin. Don't be fooled by this seemingly simple video, it has a few surprises that ultimately leads our favourite Critic bloody once more, possibly dead. But this is highly unlikely since it is a Halloween Special and as we know, they are not part of the series and afterwards everything is as it should be. Coming Soon (Dates Subject to Change.) 10/20/08 - Double Dragon 10/27/08 - Top 11 Forgotten Nostalgic Classics 11/3/08 - Howard the Duck Past Episodes * Halloween 08 Special October 21, 2008 * Drew Struzan Tribute October 13, 2008 * AVGN vs NC Final Battle October 10, 2008 * Kazaam October 06, 2008 * Top 11 Nostalgic Animated Shows September 29, 2008 * NC vs AVGN Last Showdown September 24, 2008 * Surf Ninjas September 18, 2008 * Top 11 Saddest Moments September 09, 2008 * Tom and Jerry the Movie September 01, 2008 * Saved by the Bell August 25, 2008 * Follow That Bird August 18, 2008 * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe August 11, 2008 * Video Game Review August 03, 2008 * Top 11 Hottest Animated Women July 28, 2008 * 3 Ninjas July 20, 2008 * Double Dare July 13, 2008 * Captain Planet July 06, 2008 * The Battle of Epic Proportions June 29, 2008 * Top 11 Drug PSAs June 22, 2008 * AVGN Response... Response June 15, 2008 * 90's Sports Montage June 09, 2008 * Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs June 01, 2008 * Batman and Robin May 23, 2008 * The Top 11 Naughtiest Moments in Animaniacs May 11, 2008 * The Wizard May 04, 2008 * AVGN Wizard Rant April 27, 2008 Original Youtube Vids * Pokemon: The Movie April 20, 2008 * Angry Video Game Nerd Rant Part 2 April 19, 2008 * Angry Video Game Nerd Rant April 18, 2008 * Space Jam Review April 17, 2008 * Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat: The Movie Reviews Part 2 April 16, 2008 * Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat: The Movie Reviews Part 1 April 15, 2008 * Cloverfield Review April 14, 2008 78520 * Super Mario Brothers: The Movie April 13, 2008 * Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments April 12, 2008 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movies April 11, 2008 * Harry Potter Book 7 Launch April 10, 2008 * Power Rangers: A Look Back April 09, 2008 * Cloverfield - Trailer Review April 08, 2008 * Drug Cartoon Special April 07, 2008 * Transformers The Movie: Review April 06, 2008